Studies of the physicochemical properties of epiglycanin will be continued. Its masking role at the cell surface will be further investigatee in relation to its immunochemical and immunological properties. Further studies of the relationship to the type and location of the carbohydrate chains on epiglycanin will be studied by the process of mapping active sites by electron microscopy. The biosynthesis of epiglycanin will be studied by precursor labeling and by the use of the epiglycanin antibody. Investigation of possible inhibitors to the synthesis of this glycoprotein will be pursued.